


Tasted You

by scribblw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Incoherent, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, least explicit fanfic I've ever written, make out, not much context, random thing from a story that I was going to write at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: It was a warm day.





	Tasted You

They're hanging out in the field by the school where there's a park they used to play at when they were little, doing homework, and Phil is helping Dan because he was in that class the year before (it's one of the few classes Dan's taking that's grade level and yet he couldn't focus on something that was actually extremely easy for him because he thought it was boring and he hated the teacher; he was so smart but lazy in weird ways.) Dan is trying to distract Phil and wants to play around so he tags Phil then runs off giggling and Phil immediately chases after him. Dan takes off his shoes while's running, hopping a bit to get them untied, then throws them blindly back at Phil and runs barefoot. They run circles around the field, tagging each other back and forth a few times, then Phil is chasing Dan and Dan is looking back at him and laughing and trips and makes Phil run into him and they fall on top of each other, laughing.

On the walk home, Dan is leaning into Phil and laughing and Phil knows he's just a touchy person but it feels like more than that and it feels good. Dan asks Phil to stay over for the night and Phil says yes and stays the night and they play video games, and Dan is in a really good mood, and Phil is too even though it feels like there's some kind of tension there, but not in a bad way. It's getting late and they're sitting in front of the console in Dan's room but just talking and laughing and Dan leans into Phil's side and is smiling really brightly and he's really close to Phil and almost looks intoxicated with the warm feelings from being together all day and Phil feels a bit intoxicated, especially while he's looking at Dan's face so close to his shoulder.

They're on the floor of Dan's bedroom, and Dan's underneath him, between his legs, and his skin is under his lips. Phil is kissing his neck, hot but slow, tentative, trying it out. He'd finally leaned back into Dan as they sat there and nudged his head to the side so he could kiss his neck, butterflies filling up his body and making him shake, breaths coming out shaky as well, in little puffs against the soft surface he was brushing his lips against and pressing his mouth to. Dan wasn't moving other than to accommodate him, but Phil could hear his breathing and feel his chest shuddering slightly as it expanded. His face was turned away and down, neck stretched out to let Phil have his way with it, and Phil wanted the rest of his body so willing and compliant to him. The thought was foreign but strangely appealing, and Dan just seemed so submissive all of a sudden and it was stirring something up in Phil's chest that wanted to take him and claim him, and to take care of him, to do whatever he wanted. Phil was sucking hard on a spot on the base of Dan's neck, spurred on by the possessive urges tugging at his gut, and Dan let out a noise that curled like a little lick of smoke in the bottom of Phil's stomach, carving warmth into his core. He abandoned the spot, knowing it would be marked for him for later, and Dan turned to catch his mouth with his, letting Phil lick into his mouth with just a quiet whine in his throat and hands pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of an unfinished drabble thing that I found on my laptop. <3


End file.
